


Giant Umbrellas Are Good At Bringing Ghosts And Endermen-Hybrids Together

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Ranboo sits under his new umbrella in the snow, reflecting on the familial unit he has been brought into. He decides that he doesn't mind them. They're cool.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 91





	Giant Umbrellas Are Good At Bringing Ghosts And Endermen-Hybrids Together

For his birthday, Phil gave Ranboo an umbrella. It was very nice. It had a red and green mandala overlaying a black and white ying-yang symbol. It really helped the enderboy stand out in the rain for long periods of time in total comfort.

Ranboo felt a little out of place in the Arctic Empire. Sure, Phil had taken him in. Sure he was growing on Techno. Sure Tommy lied and covered for him. Sure Tubbo was one of his closest friends. Sure be had been basically ~~indoctrinated kidnapped~~ welcomed into this little familial unit. But he still felt out of place.

They all seemed so in tune with each other. Like they’d known each other forever. Which, they had. Phil literally raised Wilbur and Tommy, no matter how much he denied it. And Techno and Tubbo pretty much used to live in their house from what he’d been told.

Maybe he was over thinking this. He had been ~~indoctrinated kidnapped~~ welcomed into their little familial unit

Ranboo stood were Tommy’s tower once stood. He looked at the house in front of him. It started snowing. Snow wasn’t as bad as water, but it was still made up of the same chemical formula.

He pulled out his umbrella.

He continued to stare at the house.

It was a really nice umbrella. A lovely and thoughtful gift.

He felt a gust of cold wind at his side.

“Mind if I stand here for a bit? I melt in the snow.”

“Mood.” He blinked before laughing at himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing Ghostbur. Just- never mind. Yeah, you can stand here.”

“It’s very pretty.”

“The snow?”

“Well yeah I guess.” He pointed upwards at the canopy protecting him for the snow. “I was talking about this though.”

“A gift from Philza.”

“Dad always gave the best gifts.”


End file.
